


Ничуть не хуже золота

by Drakonyashka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маленький драббл о Серебряном Трио.</p>
<p>Перевод сделан на ЗФБ-16 для команды Невилла Лонгботтома.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ничуть не хуже золота

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [just as good as gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764968) by [writingfireflies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfireflies/pseuds/writingfireflies). 



Гарри, Рон и Гермиона сражались на своей войне — в холод ли, в дождь ли, им приходилось скрываться и мчаться, сломя голову, чтобы найти и уничтожить части души Волдеморта, прежде чем тот уничтожит их самих. Но Джинни, Невилл, Луна и остальные — те, кто остался в стенах замка — тоже сражались. Пускай их лица были бледны, но они улыбались. Стирали кровь с разбитых губ, падали и поднимались вновь. Порой их колени дрожали, однако взгляды оставались дерзкими. Можно сказать, что это был одна и та же война. Битва против одного и того же врага, на одной стороне, в одном сражении. Но сейчас речь пойдёт о Серебряном Трио, о тех, кто, скрываясь в тени, командовал армией учеников. Ведь победа принадлежит им в той же степени, что и Гарри.

Луна была светом. И она не перестала им быть, после того как ее похитили и бросили в подземелье. Тьма не смогла погрузить в её душу свои тёмные пальцы. Луна сияла надеждой и верой, сияла ярко. Когда Невилл сомневался, а у Джинни не оставалось сил верить, Луна дарила им веру и надежду. Она ободряюще улыбалась им, мягким голосом советовала что-либо, они исцелялись. Её неспроста назвали Луной, ведь она была сном, ускользающим сквозь пальцы с первыми лучами рассвета. Возможно она отражала весь свет, который могла найти, собирала его и отдавала, словно маяк в ночи. Или, может быть, это было ее собственное пламя, и она сама сияла так же ярко, как солнце.

Невилл привык, что героем всегда становился кто-то другой, а его уделом было извиняться и оставаться в стороне. Но его робкий голос постепенно стал уверенным и твердым, и Невилл сжимал кулаки, не собираясь отдыхать, бросая вызов всему миру. Он сражался, не сдаваясь, и в сражении обрёл мужество — своё собственное мужество, всегда хранившееся в его сердце, пускай никто — кроме Шляпы, конечно — и не видел этого, даже он сам. Все это Невилл выкрикнул прямо в лицо Волдеморту. Темный волшебник, который никогда по-настоящему не был лордом, попытался сжечь его, однако Невилл ответил, уничтожив последний, как он думал тогда, хотя на самом деле предпоследний хоркрукс. Если Невилл не был героем, то это слово уже никогда и ничего не будет значить.

Огненноволосая Джинни была Уизли и была гриффиндоркой — дерзкой, безрассудной, смелой. Она влюбилась в мальчика, который не мог остаться с ней, потому что сначала должен был спасти мир. Однажды некий голос начал нашёптывать ей дурные мысли, и когда он исчез, Джинни заперла на ключ собственные воспоминания, облегченно выдохнула и продолжила жить — но ничего не забыла. «Я убью тебя, — думала она, — за то, что ты сделал с маленькой девочкой, которой я была. Такой милой, наивной и доверчивой». Джинни уже никогда не станет такой. Ее разум был разорван на части, и она собрала себя вновь, но остались шрамы, от которых никогда не избавиться. «Я убью тебя». И ты сделала это, Джинни. Ты убила монстра и избавилась от кошмаров.

Вспомните, как они попытались украсть меч, как Невилл отрубил змеиную голову, как Джинни ушла из Выручай-Комнаты, потому что — Мерлин всё побери!, — она должна была сражаться, как Луна закрыла Добби глаза, чтобы он, наконец-то, смог упокоиться с миром...

Их называли Серебряным Трио, потому что золотой титул принадлежал другим. Но серебро ведь ничуть не хуже золота.

А может, даже лучше.


End file.
